TMNT X Reader
by ilovedracoDH
Summary: Hey enjoy some Turtle X Reader wanna RQ PM on what you want and for a plot, don;t be shy...you know you want to ;) {Rated M for Future Lemons}
1. Vamp LeoXReader

Vamp!Leo X Reader X3  
>Summary: you never knew your bestfriend had a crush on you, but what you did know was that he was a vampire...ENJOY XD<p>

It was late, and you been working hard for this test, you have been studying for god knows how long. You swear your eyes were gonna pop out and roll away from the desk onto the floor. You dropped your head on the desk thinking how you even pass these class's. Even when your hanging out and saving the city with your muntant friends. You saved them from the Kranng the frist time you met them. They where corner when you cut down a blacony and you fell with it as it crashed on top of the Kranng Droids. You Fell onto the balcony breaking your leg and you were in huge pain. They did help you out, you just told them to get them to your house and she would do the rest, the leader of the mutant was the name by Leonardo, insisted that they take you to the lair just make sure that they escaped the Kranng droids and make sure you wern't caught into being kidnapped. Your legs did heal thanks to Donnatello's handy work, and to your new friends hostptialty, you felt a lot better. Had been 6 months since you hanged with these vilgalinties, and they became the life the party and your world...even Leo. Ever since you were saved (well sorta) you kinda fell for him, the saying if someone saves another they would feel something change...well something did change. But it was just a sweep off the shoulder for a while but then the feelings came back and you could not get rid of them anymore, you were hard to impress kind of girl. And you finally fell for someone, but there was something else about your...knight in shining Armor...he was a vampire. You found about that, when you stumbbled across a dead body, you freaked when you realized he had bitemarks on his neck, and also there was a gun in the guys hand. And Leo jumped right in front of you with blood all over his mouth. You were kinda scared wondering if he was going to bite you, but he just kinda dissapeared after that, you finally got the truth from his brother that Leo was bitten by something from the Kranngs experiments causing him to go vampire, and there is no cure for it. Ever since then...Leo did not return and you were really worried about him. This test you were studying for was pushing the limit as well, you got up from desk and walked towards your bed and flopped on it, you were wearing black PJ short with a blue tank top. Your (H/C) was covering your face as you wanted to drift into sleep but...you heard a tapping noise to your window, you snapped your head up and turned to your window...It was Leo, he had a sad face on him. You quickly went towards the window as you unlocked the locks from your window and opened it and hugged him forgetting about him being vampire. All you cared was that he was back and okay.  
>"Where were you?" you asked looking at him "I thought you would never come back and...gosh its so good to you,"<br>"I-," he sighed "I'm sorry about that night, with the blood and the dead body,"  
>"why did you not tell me?" you asked "I would have listened, I mean...your a giant ninja turtles," smiling hugging him.<br>"its comlpicated thats all," he said hugging you back "is it okay I can hang out with you for awhile?"  
>"yeah of coures," you said as Leo crawled through the window, but he tripped falling to the floor, while you flinched.<br>Leo shook his head and made an embrassed smile, you smiled helping him up, nows a good time to get together. You turned on you lamp and turned off your room light making it dim and dark.

It was midnight and you and Leo have been talking for hours, you told how his brothers missed him and it kinda have been zoo when he was gone (forget that last part it was always a zoo even when he was around). Leo actullay never talked about his...vampire lifestlye and his daily routine. You wanted to know how he eats and does not get caught. You Cleared your throat while Leo looked at you.  
>"Leo...I have to ask, since were friends, and I will always be by your side, and I trust you," you put your hand on his shoulder "but that night when i saw the...dead guy...why did you kill him?"<br>Leo looked at you...he seemed worried to talk about it to you. You nodded at him saying it was okay. He sighed.  
>"I feed on murders," he said "the man you saw, he was going to shoot a woman but I killed him and told her told her to run...she did, I fed on him when I heard you coming and then...yeah," he looked away.<br>"Leo," you broke the silence "they were murders, you did the world a favor, he would have been walking around maybe killing more people, you stopped that from happening,"  
>"it considers me a murder as well," Leo said looking at you.<br>you sat crossed legged and held one of his giant turtle hands. His hands were cold...you were kinda happy he did not sparkle in the sunlight. But he does burn in the sunlight, which made you worry sometimes if he ever steps outside in brod daylight.  
>"well I'm not afraid of you," You said as you leaned towards him and you kissed his forehead, you looked at him as you saw him blush but smile at you.<br>"thats one of the reasons why I like you a lot (Y/N)," he said  
>"what is that suppose to mean?" you asked smiling at him.<br>Leo gave you a devoiues smile that was making you blush, he came towards you as you leaned back a little, you looked into his blue icy eyes to see there was something different in him. You Fell backwards on your bed laying on your pillows as he was on top, your (E/C) widen with fear, not that you thought Leo was going to bite you but...he came towards your ear and whsipered "it means I love you,"  
>you gasped. He came towards you and gave you a soft kiss, your heart was pumping fast feeling so...estactic. You kissed him back wrapping your arms around your neck feeling so...relived that he actullay liked you. He parted your lips as both of you both a take a moment to breath, then Leo went towards your neck, you paused looking down at him wondering if he was going to bite you. But instead he was licking your neck, you quivered at the feeling of his tongue touch you like that.<br>"bite me and I grab the cross," you wanred  
>Leo chuckled darkly looking at you with now red glimming eyes that was glowing in the dim light darkness, you were kinda turned on by the way he was looking at you but, you were kinda getting scared.<br>"you do smell good," he said as he kissed you again as he entered his tongue into your mouth tasting you, he could feel your blood pumping in your viens, he can tell you were getting excited and you wanted to keep going. Leo sneaked his hands in your blue tank top tracing the lines on your back, you moaned softly under the kiss grabbing his face kissing him deeper. You parted his lips wanting to breath, you swore you tasted blood from Leo's mouth. But right now you were in a moment.  
>"Leo," you breathed<br>"yeah?" he said  
>"can you...saty the night with me?" looking into his red eyes<br>he put your forehead with yours "if you want me to, I can," he said as he kissed your forehead.  
>...you knew then after that, your romance with Leo was way more than Twlight 3<p> 


	2. DonnieXReader Just Dance

It was late that night, you were sleeping in the living room of the couch in the Turtles lair. You could not sleep, cause of somebody was cursing and cussing. You heard a huge boom as your eyes snapped open and you shot your head up looking to the room where Donnie's lab place was. You removed the covers of your sleeping place and ran in to make sure he was okay. You entered the room with black smoke everywhere coughing.  
>"Donnie?" you called "Donnie are you okay?"<br>The Smoke finally cleared showing Donnie with soot all over his face only showing his eyes. He coughed lightly looking at his test tubes, then he frowned "well that went better than I expected," he said.  
>You quickly went towards him and grabbed a hand towel from the side of the wall and went towards him to remove the soot off his face.<br>"up again?" you asked as you handed the towel to Donnie as he wiped his face from his experiment.  
>"Yeah could not sleep," he said "trying to see if I can find some way to keep the mutagen in control so we have no more mutants...by the way did I wake you?"<br>You nodded and shrugged "it don't matter I'm awake, I could not sleep myself," you flipped your (H/C) hair as you put it up in a pony tail.  
>"I'm sorry about that (YN), I should have waited till morning," he said  
>"oh hush up," you said pinching his cheek then you walked towards a stool moving your seat towards the lab table "so...ya need some help?"<br>Donnie made a small smile "as matter a fact I might need you assistance," he said walked towards you as he sat next to you.  
>You made a big smile an saluted him "whats your order sir,"<br>Donnie just laughed.

# # #

"WAIT STOP,"  
>"What what!?" you looked at Donnie who grabbed the test tube from your hand.<br>"you can't use the Benedict solution, its gonna make it pink," he said as he handed you a jar with blue liquid "use this nectar Solution,"  
>You took it as you watched Donnie go back to his spot taking tweezers as he was trying to grab something in a petrie dish. You smiled as you pour a bit in there as you watch it bubble softly seeing it changed into yellow. You smelled as you stuck out your tongue "smells like barf," you growled putting your nose under your shirt.<br>"well what did you expect it to smell like?" he asked  
>"...Bananas," you said as you made a goofy smile.<br>Donnie chuckled "I have to keep note of that, (Y/N) expects the new solution to small like Banana's," he said  
>You stuck your tongue out at him smiling as you watched the thing still bubble. The Radio was on and it was playing some old 90's rock, you always heard it from your parents radio on a car ride or in the kitchen while your parents are cleaning or cooking. And the song was gonna drive you insane if you don't change the song.<br>"Donnie is it okay if I shut it off?" you asked him  
>Donnie looked at you moving his goggles from his eyes "what was that?" he asked<br>"I said if it was okay if I turn off the radio," you asked again.  
>"oh yeah go ahead," Donnie said as he put his goggles back on back to his experiment.<br>You quickly went towards the radio and was in relief, you left the room for a minute to get something, after that you came back with your laptop as you opened it up and went to YouTube and was going through your song list. Then you saw the song you wanted to play.  
>Brainwash By Simon Curtis<br>you pushed play as you bobbed your head loving the intro of the song. You could not help yourself but dance and start partying. Donnie stopped working and he took his goggles to what you were doing. He Saw you bob your head and moving around, then you started to jump around moving your legs. Donnie could not contain his laughter, he thought you looked cute dancing like that, after that you started to move your hips around as you saw him looking at you, you smiled as you were dancing for him more as you were trying to show off your moves, you kicked one foot up as you then twirled and then went to the floor. You ot up as you ran towards Donnie and grabbed his hands.  
>"come dance with me Donnie," you said dragging him to your dance floor.<br>"ah, I don't think so, I can't dance," he said  
>"liar," you said in a teasing voice "I saw you dancing with yours brothers,"<br>"(Y/N) I can't dance," he said  
>You brought him to the middle of the floor seeing that the music ended. You rolled your eyes as you went back to the laptop and played the song again. You turned towards Donnie as you danced slowly towards him as he was blushing slightly as you kept that smile of your face, you took his hands and you made him move with you, he was finally getting out of his shell (well in his shyness XD) and started dancing with you. Donnie took your hand and twirled as you spin with grace, then he grabbed your waist as he brought you in the air and twirled around you with him as your hair flowed in the wind with you. He then set you down as he wrapped your arms together around you as he had his hands to your hands, you both rocked back and forth, as you saw a smile across Donnie's face. You broke free from the arm wrap as you turned and faced him and jumped as he caught you. you wrapped your arms around his neck as he twirled you around, you and him were laughing with joy as this has been the most fun you ever had in your life. The song was then over as he stopped and both of you were out of breath. Donnie did not let you go and neither did you let go of Donnie. You both were staring at each other not leaving each others sight.<br>"the-the songs over now," Donnie spoke  
>"I-I know," you answered<br>Both of you were so close, Donnie could not help but stare in awe on how pretty you looked. It looked like he was going to make the first move, but you planted a kiss on him, his eyes were wide as dinner plates blushing real bad. But he returned the kiss, it was passionate and wonderful. You both parted your lips, you looked at him as he was smiling at you with a tint of blush on his face. You looked away blushing badly.  
>"you known," Donnie said moving your face to look at him "we should dance more often while doing some lab work,"<br>you smiled and rubbed your nose to his "sounds like a plane," you said.


	3. Parasite LeoXReader

*sigh* you don't have to but find the song Joystick from Simon Curtis...it kinda fits this while you read this XD

Your hands were shaking as you were helping Donnie with the cure from the mutant wasp hoping that you could save Raph and...Leo, your crush was acting so weird with the wasp egg you guys found and was protecting, realizing that something was wrong with Leo. Then Raph was infected as well since Donnie explained to you that Leo was stung then he bit Raph and now they will protect the egg until when the egg hatches the newborn wasp would eat the protector. You were so shocked and so scared...cause you hated wasp...and Leo was like a demented alien that wanted to eat your brains out. Donnie noticed your shaking as you tried to keep it cool, you almost spilled the test tube hearing Leo rasp and growl trying to brake free from the chains.  
>"(YN)," you looked up seeing Donnie looking at you with concern and sympathy "don't worry its going to be okay, will finish this in no time,"  
>You nodded as you went back to your test tube swirling the chemicals hoping it would work.<br>"ah swear apples I forgot more of the supplies," Donnie said  
>"you mean they are OUT THERE," you cried panicking "DONNIE WHAT THE HELL,"<br>"(Y/N) calm down," he said "Mikey come with me,"  
>"OUT THERE," Mikey cried "BUT RAPH COULD BE OUT THERE,"<br>"Raph is gonna be too busy to protect the egg," Donnie explained "and Leo is chained anyway,"  
>"But what about (YN)," Mikey said pointing at you as you looked at Mikey "she might get bitten if Leo escapes,"  
>The thought of that made you scared. You looked at Leo as he stares at you coldly with the flat black eyes, you looked away as you went back to the chemicals then slammed your hands on the table and looked at Mikey and Donnie "Go and Hurry," you demanded "if we have to save Raph and Leo then we need to do it fast,"<br>"Are you sure?" Donnie asked "I can just kick Mikey out and he can get them,"  
>"Hey!" Mikey exclaimed<br>"GO BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND," You shrilled causing Donnie and Mikey to freak out and quickly got out from the lab carefully. You sighed thumping your head on the table. you then heard a hiss looking in the direction of the sound, Leo must have stared at you this whole time. You looked away just making sure the cure is not destroyed and broken.

It felt like hours since Donnie and Mikey left. You felt like you were gonna get in a tizzy, have they been bitten by Raph, are they dead, or did they leave you and ran away. you kept reading Donnie's notes making sure the process was right. Leo had been quiet lately. You kept checking if he was still there and he was there...still staring at you. It was driving you insane, the look he was giving you. It was like he was trying to read your mind or trying to control your mind.  
>"(YN)~" a voice hissed teasingly  
>You flinched wondering how the hell, you snapped your head to look at Leo...he gave you a sly smile...he was teasing you. You looked away reading the notes. It was scaring you a lot, the way he looked at you...a hint of blush was shown on your face.<br>"(Y/N)~" ...did he just do it again? You looked at him and glared at him with that sly smile on him still "are you scared of me~" he soothingly  
>your heartbeat was beating fast...don't tell me he smells fear. You carefully went towards him as he watched you walk towards him as he hissed softly. You held your arms as you glared at him.<br>"I don't know why you can't fight it?" you said softly "you are a strong warrior, you have so much honor,"  
>After that, something made you lose your balance as you fell, and you saw Leo, he tripped you! You were about to make a run for it but Leo took his foot and stopped you from crawling or getting up. You freaked out as dragged you towards him, you tried using your finger nails to stop Leo from dragging you. He Let go of you as you found your chance to run but suddenly a chain was in your vision as it wrapped around you with speed like a snake coiling around you. It was tight around you...and you were way too close to Leo. you whimpered in fright as your eye pupils looked back and forth.<br>"D-DONNIE, MIKEY HELP," You screamed.  
>Leo hushed you as he took you down the ground carefully but roughly. This was it, you were gonna get bitten, your gonna be a monster, and you will be fed off by a giant Mutant Wasp. Leo opened his mouth as he smiled evilly down at you as the saliva from his mouth dripped slowly down next to your head, your breathing was rapid as your chest was moving. You were gonna pass out if you keep it up like this. Leo came towards you as you looked away closing your eyes tight. 'just get it over with it' you thought. No...wait! You felt a trail of kisses down your neck, you looked, Leo was kissing your neck, you were blushing real bad. Your crush was...seducing you. You glared at Leo as you struggled from the chains. He noticed your struggle, he came towards your face as the drool was seeping over his mouth onto your cheek. You were freaking out, whimpering and screaming. Leo then licked your cheek ever so slowly laping you softly like he was savoring you.<br>"don't you love me~" he asked in a soothing voice.  
>'FUCK' you thought "Leo please, let me go, fight this okay, I know you can,"<br>"but don't you love me~?" he asked again  
>you looked at him in horror, the thought of him asking that was making your mind act like a nuclear bomb "if I answer," you asked "will you stop,"<br>He smiled as a hiss escaped from his teeth. God he looked sexy when he...NO! NO! You were not gonna fall for that. Leo then went towards your ear and whispered "you look so cute when your scared,"  
>you gasped as he went towards you slowly...he was going to kiss you! You moved your face back and forth puncturing your lips in and your eyes closed tight. He was getting annoyed with your struggling, went towards your neck again. You were getting weaker and weaker as Leo was tasting you. As you finally gave up feeling so exhausted from struggling, and that's what Leo wanted. As you were about to quit, you felt a pair of lips as you stopped and try to part his lips but...it was so...nice. You felt something try to go in your mouth, it was his tongue, as he went in your mouth deepening the kiss, you were blushing badly and you moaned softly in the kiss, as he parted your lips some of his parasite saliva was in your mouth as he went towards your neck, then you felt a soft bite...you gasped loudly as it was rough and...Leo kissed you again as he deepen the kiss again wanting more from this. He then parted your lips as your eyes were closed and you felt the chains were lose enough for you to escape. you were breathing heavliy but slowly.<br>"how about you let me out of here and we can protect the egg together~," he rasped  
>You opened your eyes as the parasitic virus took over you as you made an evil smile as you kissed him this time as it was rough. You took him down kissing him as he kissed you back. you parted his lips as you both exchange evil smiles at each other.<br>"together~," you hissed lustfully


	4. Parasite RaphXReader

My god, bare with me guys I'm not a raph fangirl so hehe I hope I tried my best XD

You growled holding two giant daggers in your hands. Raph was bitten and was turned into an alien freak, it made ya so angry and you went after the egg while Donnie tells ya to stop to think of a plan but you said "screw it, I am in charge," but Raph got your ass kicked and you told Donnie and Mikey to get out, they did to see if they can find Leo...(who you will beat cause he bit your crush). You and Raph were on a standoff circling eachother while he has his sais out and you had your golden daggers out. You really did not want to hurt him, ya want him to be better and just, you growled irritated.  
>"Raph listen to me," he said sternly "wake up, your not an alien from outer space, SNAP OUT OF IT,"<br>Raph snarled at you as he attacked but luckily you moved out of the way, then you turned to confront him, he snarled at you as the parasite saliva was oozing out his mouth, you thought you were gonna puke, it was nasty and you did not wanna eat dinner after this...if your ever gonna survive this. He took his Sais and then strikes at ya but you blocked it with your daggers and then kicked his stomach as he fell flat on the floor on his back. You were breathing heavliy hoping you knocked him out, but you were wrong, he got up so quickly you barely blinked as he took you to the ground and you dropped your daggers as they slid away from you.  
>"fuck," you cursed as he sruggled<br>Raph looked down at ya smiling evilly...you made a nervous laugh looking at his black souless eyes. He dropped his Sais as he got close to you, your (E/C) eyes widen with fear and confusion...was he going to bite you...was he gonna EAT YOU!? Oh hell no. You head butted him that caused you and raph to cry in pain as Raph had you down still holding his head seeling the pain, you had it worse cause you were the one who made it making you have a huge head ache. And his head was hard as a rock .  
>He snarled at you baring his teeth at you. You growled back at him, you both had a growling contest until he stopped...then made that evil smile not long ago, you stopped. Raph held your arms down to the ground as your noses were almost touching. You just gave him a "really" look. As he opened his mouth, you were preapared for the bite...ha ha wrong. He licked your cheek ever so slowly making you blush badly, he looked into your eyes...you saw that look. You shook your head real fast saying no millions of times in your head, Raph knows what you were thinking, and he chose to ignore it.<br>"why so scared of me(Y/N)?~" he said purring making your heart lurch and butterfly's in your tummy.  
>Raph put his forehead to yours as he rubbed against your face purring and churring at you...what the hell he is doing playing kittens. You finally broke free with your arms pushing his face away from yours, you keep forgetting that he can bite you. He grabbed your arm, you freaked out seeing he looked like he was going to bite you, but he licked your wrist slightly growling, causing your cheeks to darken even more. Then you felt a hand in your tank top as he slowly traced the lines on your back. A little moan escaped your lips as you closed your mouth right up hoping he did not hear it, sadly he did, he went towards your neck as he hissed softly and nibbled on your neck causing you to squeak with fear. You were in your weakest state as he was tempting you to give yourself in, hell no you can't but-* You felt a soft lick in your cleavage. This time the moan did escape, and he smiled knowing he has you in his trap. Then without knowing, he kissed you, he kissed you in the lips. You were blushing more redder than ever...maybe more than the color of Raphs mask. You grabbed a hold of his neck as he both kissed at each other, you felt a lick on your lips as Raph was asking for an entrance in your mouth, you did not, you were teasing him still kissing him. You then felt his hand slide in your Yoga pants causing you to gasp, he got in your mouth tasting in your insides. Raph softly nip your lip as he kept deepening the kiss. Another Moan escaped your mouth causing your limbs to quiver, It was killing you, and you wanted more. You took Raph down kissing him even faster, he chuckled under the kiss as grabbed your ass roughly roaming your body with his strong hands, Then all of a sudden you felt teeth on your neck as your gasped loudly as you grasped him taking in the pain your body...now you were infected. But that did not stop you from still loving him and kissing him, Raph went into your breast kneading them as your face was stained with a red blush as you felt like you were going to explode. He then licked your chest as he traced to your jawline causing you to moan even more, after that you felt something take over you, it hurted your head but Raph came in to ease your pain with another kiss. You could feel your head was cloudy and you weren't thinking anymore...maybe except that you were loving only Rpah which was your only though right now. All Of sudden, you opened your eyes and the black souless eyes were shown on your face, you then made an evil smile looking down at Raph as you attacked him biting his neck licking it softly on causing him to growl in his throat, he wanted to gain domiance on you so he took you down as he grasped you and he bit real hard on your neck causing you to cry in agony (though you were loving the pain) as you grasped his neck stabbing your nails into his tough hide trying to make some sort of marks on his skin, he then looked at you as you looked at him.<br>"your mine," he hissed at you


	5. MikeyXReader Because I Care

"MIIKKKEEEEYYY," Raph yelled.  
>once again Mikey or strikes again on the brother with the most anger issue's and temper. You watched from behind the couch with your eyes only showing as you watch Mikey being chased by Raph. Your (EC) followed Mikey scanning. Mikey was finally caught as he cried for Mercy and such from his second oldest brother.  
>"RAPH DON"T HURT ME PLEASE!" Mikey cried.<br>Raph then all of a sudden was beating Mikey up as Mikey tried to get away. You were kinda worried the way how Raph was beating Mikey up, and you could not believe what you were doing but you came out of your hiding place to help Mikey.  
>"RAPH RAPH STOP!" you cried pulling his arm away from punching Mikey again.<br>Raph pushed you away as he glared at you "stay out of this (Y/N)" he growled...Raph scared you but that does not mean you were not gonna help your best friend. You narrowed you eyes as you got up and kicked his ankle "JERK, BULLY," you yelled.  
>Raph let go of Mikey as he held his foot as Raph yelled in pain clenching his teeth. Mikey fell to the ground coughing and looked up at you with a look saying 'why did you do that'.<br>Raph looked at you and made a low growl as he narrowed his eyes at you intensely. Your heart beated and your body trembled. Raph gave you a evil smile.  
>"well looks like they are gonna get punished," Raph said as he cracked his knuckles coming towards you. You quickly went to your feet as you tried running but you were so scared, you started to walk backwards afraid.<br>"y-you would not h-hit a girl r-right?" you stuttered afraid.  
>Raph pinned you against the wall roughly as you yelped. You hid your face in your (HC) trembling.  
>"don't worry I'll go easy on ya Level 1!" he growled smirking.<br>You looked away as he was about to maybe slap you but then somebody rammed into Raph pushing him away from you.  
>"GET OFF HER YA JERK," it was Mikey...he saved you from getting a beat down. You breathed heavily as he looked and saw him narrowing his eyes at Raph as he shook his head looking at the two of you.<br>"oh good now I can beat both of you at once," Raph said getting up cracking his knuckles again.  
>Mikey pushed Raph away "if your gonna beat somebody up, you beat me up," Mikey yelled at Raph "hitting a girl is wrong, your such an ass hole Raph,"<br>Raph growled as him and Mikey had a glare stare down at eachother.  
>"get lost losers," Raph snarled as he walked away from both of you.<p>

You were breathing heavily as you leaned against the wall and slide down sitting on the floor...you never been so scared of you life when Raph comes towards you with fist's of steal and anger as a raging monster. Mikey looked at you and kneeled down in front of you.  
>"hey you okay there sparky?" he asked softly.<br>he gave you hat nickname as a sign of friendship, you were always happy and also full of energy he decied to call you sparky, and you liked it cause it made perfect sense to call you that.  
>You nodded...then you shook your head "I don;t know," you said as you brought your knee's to you face hiding in your hair. Mikey frowned as he sat next to you and looked at you.<br>"hey...I wanna say thanks for saving my bacon," Mikey said smiling and being a good guy.  
>Mikey always made you feel better, just him being around you makes you wanna scream 'life is good' and just dance around like a goof ball...but right now you were scared...afraid that Raph might comeback and hit you harder than he had planned for you some other minutes ago.<br>Mikey sighed and wrapped an arm around you and held you close in a friendship manner "why did you do it?" he asked  
>"hmmm?" you asked<br>"why did you save me from Raph?" Mikey asked "this would have not happened if you did that to Raph kicking him on the ankle,"  
>you were silent...why did you do it? "...because I care," you said softly "your my friend, I hate seeing you beat up like that...its wrong,"<br>Mikey blinked...but the he smiled at you...well at least somebody cares...being cared by a girl and all. You looked down at your face with a sad face then you felt a kiss on your temple as you gasped and looked ahead of you with wide eyes and a small blush across your face.  
>"thanks Sparky," he said smiling.<br>You looked at him seeing his cute adorable smile as he looked at you lovingly. You smiled and blushed softly looked away.  
>"hey come on, ice cream kitty wants to see you," Mikey said helping you up and bringing you to the kitchen bringing you towards the kitchen.<p> 


End file.
